The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present invention and may or may not constitute prior art.
Automatic transmissions typically include various components that are restricted from movement in certain directions while allowing movement in other directions. For example, typical transmissions include rotational bearings that allow the relative rotation between two components. But, these bearings are preferably prevented from moving in an axial direction. One method of preventing the axial movement of a bearing relative to a housing or other component includes the use of a retainer or snap ring disposed in a groove that prevents the bearing from axially moving within the housing.
These snap rings are rectangular in cross-section. When the bearing is in operation it may move in an axial direction and contact the snap ring and press the snap ring against an edge of the groove. In addition, the bearing may cause the snap ring to rotate within the groove. This contact may lead to deflection of the snap ring and high stress concentration on the snap ring where it contacts the edge of the groove. The deflection allows additional axial travel of the bearing and the wear may eventually lead to failure of the snap ring. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved snap ring with better wear and deflection characteristics.